1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to light emitting chip packages, and method for making the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, due to excellent light quality and high luminous efficiency, light emitting diodes (LEDs) have increasingly been used as substitutes for incandescent bulbs, compact fluorescent lamps and fluorescent tubes as light sources of illumination devices.
However, since the LED radiates large amounts of heat when current is applied thereto, an LED must efficiently radiate large amounts of heat generated upon operation thereof, to achieve high reliability.
During package process of LEDs, a substrate for supporting a LED chip is generally configured with a plurality of through holes adapted to have electrode inserted therein. However, it is hard to avoid gaps remained between interior sidewalls of the through holes and the electrode portions. As such, leak of adhesive undesirably occurs during the injection of liquid encapsulating materials.
Therefore, what is needed is to provide an LED package capable of effectively avoid adhesive leak in the packaging process.